


Let's Play A Game

by bonotje



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Felching, Fingerfucking, Gaming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Sort Of, Teasing, Touching, Voyeurism, fortnite, i think that's it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: Max plays Fornite whilst Daniel does his very best to distract him... with sex.





	Let's Play A Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [来场游戏吧](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742851) by [lhoyd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhoyd/pseuds/lhoyd)



> I have no excuse for this filth other than that I really wanted to write some rimming (there's a severe lack of rimming for this ship) and then this happened.

Daniel lets out a sigh of relief as he walks into the entrance of the air conditioned apartment complex. He sends a quick nod at the concierge behind the desk and makes his way to the elevators. He spares a quick glance at himself in the big mirror that spans the back of the elevator. His hair is sticking to his forehead, curling more than normal from the humidity outside. There’s big sweat patches under his arms and across the neckline, his arms glimmering a little from the sweat. He can deal with heat, he’s from Australia after all, but the humidity was a whole nother game.

He switches one of the bags into the other hand to reach for the keys to the apartment as the elevator dings at him to let him know he’s reached his floor. He’s struggling to keep hold of both grocery bags in one hand as he opens the door to a nearly quiet apartment, the only sound coming from the bedroom. He walks over to the open door, grocery bags still in hand, and finds Max lying on his stomach in nothing but his boxers and gaming headset. The apartment is perfectly air conditioned as well, so him being half naked was just a matter of his boyfriend being a lazy git, but he wasn’t exactly complaining. He’s talking in Dutch to his friends, a look of concentration on his face as he tries to find the gear he needs to try and win the game of Fortnite.

It takes him a long while to notices Daniel standing in the doorway, he’s so enthralled in the game, but when he finally lifts his eyes away from the screen he sends him a grin before saying,”You’re back.”

“I am indeed,” Dan says but Max’s gaze is already back on the TV and he can hear someone shouting at him through the headset. He’s lost him again. Daniel sighs and decides to go and put away the groceries by himself. He’ll have Max make it up to him later by doing the dishes or something.

It doesn’t take him very long to put away the stuff he’d bought and when he walks back over to the bedroom it looks like another round is about to start. He doesn’t know a lot about Fortnite, but he’s seen Max play it enough times to know the basic premise of the game. It seems like some English speaking friends have joined him now, because Dutch has been replaced by his boyfriend’s slightly accented English. Max is flying his player over the battleground, negotiating with his friends where to meet up.   

He tugs of his sweaty t-shirt and lets himself fall onto the bed next to Max, pushing his long legs aside a little to get more comfortable, and digs his phone from the pocket of his shorts. He unlocks his phone and answers some messages before switching over to do a round of social media. It takes him considerably less time then Max normally needs to catch up, and yeah he’s really getting old isn’t he. The age difference doesn’t really bother him most of the time, but seeing Max playing a game he’d never heard of even though it apparently was all over the news, put things into perspective a little. Caught up with everything he’s thinks about watching some random YouTube videos to entertain himself when an idea blinks alight in his brain.

Max is still fiddling with his controller playing another round of the game, occasionally shouting something through his headset. And seeing Max lying on the bed half naked like that really isn’t fair is it. The muscles in his shoulders shift every time he makes a move in the game, his back curved as he leans on his elbows and his ass nice and plump in the tight boxers.

Dan lets his hands start to wander then, towards Max legs lying beside him, he runs his fingers over his calves in a barely there touch. It doesn’t get more than a toe curl as a reaction, but he’s playing the long game here so he’ll wait for it. He keeps stroking up and down Max’s legs, adding a little bit more pressure on each turn until he’s scratching his nails over the pale skin.

That gets him a gasp and Max’s confused gaze focussing on him, but he just continues his movement as he says “Keep playing Max.” Max hesitates for a second before he slowly drags his eyes back towards the screen, his character moving around on the screen again.

He keeps running his fingers over the skin of Max’s lower legs, switching between featherlight touches and scratching his nails over the skin until there are red lines covering them. Slowly he starts moving his fingers further up, getting a reflexive kick and a huffed _‘Daniel’_ from Max when he runs them over the ticklish insides of his knees. Sitting up a little he continues the trail of his fingers to muscular thighs. He lets the pressure of his touch build slowly, pressing in firmer every time he reaches where the bottom of Max’s boxers are clinging to his ass. Max shifts around a little so that his legs fall open a little more, but keeps his eyes fixed on the TV screen, silently inviting Daniel to keep going.

He shifts around until he’s sitting in the newly opened up space between Max’s legs, the move in position making it easier for him to work at both legs. He strokes his fingers up and down a few more times, but then switches tactics and digs his thumbs into the muscle at the bottom of Max’s ass instead. Massaging the skin there he slowly creeps his fingers underneath the legs of the fabric, delighting in the hitched breath he can hear Max take.

He continues on slowly, the fabric of the boxers stretching over his hands more the further up he moves his fingers. As he pulls his hands back out and finds the waistband of them instead, Max sends him another look, pupils blown a little wider as Dan curls his fingers around the waistband and pulls them down slowly. “Keep playing Max.”

It takes considerably longer for him to drag his eyes back towards the game this time, his mouth dropping open a little as Daniel runs his fingers close to the crack of his ass, but as Daniel send a pointed look towards the screen he turns back around. He can’t help but grin, knows Max is already well underway to being ruined and he’s only just started.

With his boxers pulled down over his ass so they’re just clinging to his thighs Max’s ass looks even more prominent. There’s a light dusting of blond hair covering them, coarse underneath Daniel’s fingers as they rub over the skin. He lets his thumbs catch at where his asscheeks meet, pulling them apart to get a look at Max’s hole. The nails of the other fingers digging into the skin slightly as he grips at the skin. He moves one of his thumbs up until it’s rubbing tight circles around the puckered skin and he hears Max’s breathing get heavier. Continuing his movements he can feel Max twitching underneath him, his dry thumb slipping in ever so slightly on each circle.

He shuffles around again until he’s lying on his stomach as well, his own hard cock pressing into the mattress. Letting his thumbs pull apart Max’s cheeks again he breathes out over the exposed skin and he can feel Max tense underneath his fingers, the muscles in his ass pulling tight as he waits for Dan to continue. Sending a quick look over to the screen to see if Max is still playing he sees the character still moving around. Satisfied that Max hasn’t stopped the game he lets his head sink down again to bury it right there, tongue licking over the musky skin. The gasp Max lets out is loud enough for his friends to pick up over the headset and he can hear him reassure them he’s _fine._  

He gives Max a quick second to get his act together back again, waits until he sees his fingers moving over the controller, before diving back in, tongue working over the tight skin of his hole. He’s licking and sucking over the skin with fervor now, skin glistening with his spit. He can feel Max trying to press his ass up into his tongue more, but when he spares a quick glance at the screen he can still see Max’s character moving around in the world. He needed to up his game then, wanted Max to be a moaning mess by the end of this. He licks down over the puckered skin once more, before stiffening his tongue enough to slowly press in until he hears Max’s moan spill from between clenched teeth as he fucks into him with his tongue. His legs are trembling now, can feel it underneath his fingers as he tries to stay still and play the game, but the pleasure Dan is giving him is starting to become a little too distracting.

Dan can hear more shouts of Max’s name through the headset until Max once more reassures them that he’s fine, that he’ll catch up with them again. Daniel sits back up then, works his aching jaw over a few times and runs a soothing hand over Max’s back as the other man lets out a whine at the loss of pleasure. Sitting back on his legs he leans over towards the bedside table, opens the drawer and grabs the bottle of lube he knows is in there. At the sound of the lid clicking off Max swivels his head around to look at him again, lip caught between his teeth as he takes in how Daniel covers his fingers in the lube.

“Keep playing Max,” Daniel says once more. He gets a slow nod as Max bites down harder on his lip and turns his gaze back to the TV.

With his dry hand he reaches for Max’s ass again, pulling the cheek in his hand aside to get another look at the glistening skin in between and then brings his other hand down to run his lube sticky fingers over him. The first finger slips in easily, his hole slick enough after he’d worked him open with his tongue. He can feel Max clench around it, his body twitching as the digit presses in further. He relaxes around it quickly though, soft gasps falling from his lips as Daniel works his finger in and out of him slowly. When Max starts to push back onto his finger he slips in another one beside it, a choked of moan falling from Max’s lips. And he has to bite down on his own moan then as he takes in the sight. Max’s character is still moving around, albeit a bit more staggered than usual, and his hips are move up to fuck himself back onto Daniel’s fingers. His back is starting to glisten with sweat and as Max presses his hips back up high he can see the damp spot he’s left on the sheets.

He lets his fingers scissor open each time he pulls them back out to the tip, slowly opening Max up more and more. He makes sure to avoid his prostate, for now at least, knows this little game they’re playing would be over all too quickly then. Max his wiggling his ass around to try and get him to find that spot though so after a few more strokes he works in a third finger, Max clenching around him so tight they get sucked in. There’s no way he can avoid hitting his prostate now, fingers finding the spot easily and rendering Max speechless, his body shaking around him.

He looks away from where his fingers are fucking into Max to see him biting down onto his controller to keep from moaning over the headset. Dan can hear more shouting coming through the headphones, Max’s character now standing still in the middle of a field exposed and an easy target to be taken down. A few deep breaths and slowly Max regains a little bit of composure, enough to pull his teeth away from the controller and rush out a _‘Sorry, gotta go._ ’ in a hitched breath. The controller and headset get flug from the bed then, a desperate sounding moan falling from Max’s lips freely now as he works his hips back against Dan’s fingers with more purpose. 

“God, please just fuck me already,” he gasps out in between hitched breaths.

Daniel just hums and continues fucking his fingers into him a little longer, hitting his prostate every time. Max’s legs are trembling even more now, bending up at the knee and falling back down in a tantrum.

“P-please!”

And it sounds so desperate Daniel kind of wants to keep going until Max comes from his fingers alone, but his own cock is begging for attention so he pulls back, lets his fingers slip free. As he quickly tugs his own shorts and boxers off he can see Max’s gaping hole trying to clench around nothing, begging him to get on with it. And with a quick tug Max’s boxers are tugged down from where they were still clinging to his thighs. He reaches for the bottle of lube again, slicks his cock up and presses it down in between Max’s cheeks. It catches at his hole easily, the head slipping in and drawing another moan from Max. He fucks into him in little increments until his balls are pressed up against his ass. Max’s fingers are clenched into the sheets in a vice-like grip, his forehead pressed into the pillow underneath him.

He fucks into him slowly, but his hips unconsciously try to pick up the pace. He shifts around then, places his legs outside of Max’s and presses Max’s legs together between his own. Max grip around his cock tightens as he legs pressing together squeezes his ass together as well. He presses in close then, sweaty bodies sticking together as he wraps his arms around Max’s chest and fucks into him slow but hard.

“You did so well,” he whispers into Max’s ear, biting down onto his earlobe after. He feels the shiver that runs down Max’s spine at his words and continues on. “Kept playing for so long. Do you think they know what I was doing to you? Gasping into that microphone when I fucked you with my mouth?“

He doesn’t get more than a _fuck_ and a drawn out moan as a response, but it’s enough to spur him on, his hips picking up pace again. Burying his nose into the crook of Max’s shoulder he slams into him in fast strokes. They’re both gasping for air when Max breathes out _harder_. And he really can’t go harder with how he’s lying on top of Max right now, not enough leverage in this position, so he slowly unwraps himself from the other man. He sits up on his knees and pulls Max along with him a little, just so that his ass is lifted from the bed and fucks into him hard. He sees Max pull at the sheets, knuckles white from how hard he’s gripping them and the moan that falls from his open mouth is ridiculous.

His own knuckles turning white as his fingers dig into the meaty flesh of Max’s hips as he pulls his body towards him with each of his trusts. Max is a mess of curses and moans as Daniel keeps on hitting his prostate hard. He’s unclenched his fingers from the sheets and has them buried into his own hair instead, pulling at the strands as his face is pressed into the pillow under him, teeth biting at the fabric. And Dan can feel his own orgasm creep up on him when he hears Max groan out that he’s _close_ . A few more hard, well aimed thrusts and Max is coming, untouched, soaking the sheets underneath him. His back snaps up in a complicated way as he shouts an _oh fuck_ into the pillow, his ass clenching around Daniel in a vice-like grip.

Daniel wraps himself around him again, his nose pressed into the sweaty hair at the back of Max’s neck, his hips snapping in fast thrusts towards his own release. His mouth falls open in a low grunt, as he feels everything start to tingle and his hips snap forward a final time.

He stays right there, still buried inside of Max as he rides out his high. Max is reaching his hand up to pull at his hair, trying to get him close enough for a sloppy kiss. He can still feel Max clench around him in twitches, the feeling around his over-sensitive cock sending shivers down his spine, but he doesn’t want to move yet. He stays there until he feels himself go soft, cock slipping out easily as he finally pulls back.

He watches his cum dribble out of Max slowly, he catches it with his thumb before ducking down, lapping it right up. He hears Max gasp out in surprise above him. The skin around his hole is bright red against the milky white fluids leaking out of him and Daniel just keeps licking over him, the sensation making Max twitch and spill out more. He keeps going until he hears Max whine out a _no more_ , instead presses a kiss against his asscheek and lies down next to him. He find Max’s lips easily, the other man groaning as he laps up the taste of Daniel’s cum in their kiss.

They’re both a sweaty, sticky mess when they pull apart, heavy sighs falling from both their lips.

“That was something else,” Max chuckles as he turns onto his side, running his fingers over Daniel’s damp stomach. He feels his muscles twitch at the touch, the featherlight touch enough to have his cock trying to fatten up again.  

“Good though right?”

“Amazing,” Max breathes out a completely satisfied smile on his lips.

“Do you think they knew?” Daniel repeats the question he’d asked earlier, when Max was in no state to answer.

Max blushes as he thinks about his friends on the other end of the headset’s audio. What they might have thought. “I think at first they just thought there was something in the game that shocked me or something, but I think I heard one of them ask what I was doing later on. If I was getting off or something,” he says, blush now really covering his face.

“It wasn’t too much right? You’d have told me.”

“No, it was… it was kind of exciting. I don’t know if the fact that it was my friends and not random strangers made it better or worse though, I don’t think they’ll let me live this down very easily.”

And Daniel can definitely see Max’s friends ribbing him about it the next time they’re playing the game. Can hear Max tell them to _fuck off_ as he thinks back to today, the shiver that would run down his spine at just the thought. It brings a pleased smirk to his face. “Just tell them to fuck off and live a little.”

 

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew that was a lot of smut, I hope you enjoyed ;P.
> 
> Thank you for reading. As always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepysuggles](http://www.sleepysuggles.tumblr.com)


End file.
